The present invention relates to hand showers and, more particularly, to a hand shower including a rotatable shower head.
A variety of fluid delivery devices are known for use within a shower or bathtub, including fixed overhead shower heads, wall-mounted body sprays, and hand showers. Hand showers, or handheld shower heads, are typically connected to a water supply through a flexible conduit thereby permitting the hand shower to be moved for directing water flow as desired by the user.
The present disclosure relates to a hand shower including a handle having a first waterway including an inlet portion and an outlet portion. The inlet portion is configured to be fluidly coupled to a water supply. A shower head includes a second waterway including an inlet portion and an outlet portion. The inlet portion of the second waterway is fluidly coupled to the outlet portion of the first waterway. The outlet portion of the second waterway includes a plurality of outlets configured to deliver water at an oblique angle relative to the handle. The inlet portion of the second waterway is rotatably coupled to the outlet portion of the first waterway, such that the shower head rotates about a longitudinal axis of the handle between a first position and a second position angularly spaced from the first position.
According to another illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a hand shower comprises a handle having a base portion and a connecting portion defining a longitudinal connector axis, and a shower head including a plurality of outlets configured to deliver water in a direction generally parallel to a water flow axis. A connector rotatably couples the shower head to the handle, wherein rotation of the shower head about the longitudinal connector axis alters the angular orientation of the water flow axis relative to the base portion of the handle.
According to a further illustrative embodiment of the present disclosure, a hand shower comprises a handle having a base portion and a connecting portion defining a longitudinal connector axis, and a shower head including a plurality of outlets configured to deliver water along a water flow axis. The shower head is operably coupled to the handle for rotation about the longitudinal connector axis between a first position and a second position angularly spaced from the first position. A detent device releasably secures the shower head in one of the first position and the second position.
Additional features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of the illustrative embodiment exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the invention as presently perceived.